The soul reaper of fate
by TTZtheAnimeFan
Summary: "I love you Naruto more than anything else, You have become my light and opened my eyes to a brand new world I never thought exited, For that I will be eternally grateful." By GIN ICHIMARU
1. Welcome to Konoha creppy man

**Hey guys, I am TTZTHEANIMEFAN bring you an awesome Bleach and Naruto crossover story!  
(Claps!)  
Before you start reading a few lines of the story I would like to remind you that my spellings are downright horrible, so you will probably see a lot of spelling mistake (especially names of Bleach character/ zampaktou / kido / whatever)  
Having that in mind enjoy the story.  
Oh and I may have been inspired by some ideas from a fanfic called Naruto Ichimaru and may have one or two of its idea but I 150% guarantee that the story is going to be different.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. =( I am a poor guy. (sob sob)**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Konoha creepy dude.**

A guy was lying near a lake in a deep forest. He seems to be unconscious.  
Suddenly he jumped straight up while one of his hand immediately went to the hilt of a dagger/sword that was hanging in his left hip while sheathed.  
The man has straight silver hair and closed eyes. He seems fit and pretty muscular, with decent hight.  
The guy carry a serious expression on his face.

"Where am I?" He mumbles under his breath.  
He stood up and looked around and saw that he was in a forest.  
"Aren't I suppose to be dead?" he thought.  
"OH well." He said after changing his expression extremely quickly. He is now smiling one of the fakest smile ever which was so wide.  
"This must be an afterlife for soul reaper. After all if the human have an afterlife they don't know about, soul reaper will have one too right?'" He thought to himself as he started wondering off.  
His train of thoughts was disturbed when he heard a yelp of a boy.  
"Don't tell me it is a crybaby." Frowned the man as he went to the source of the voise.  
He then saw a bunch of brutes chasing after a very young boy who was running for his life.  
"Hmm that boy seems to be giving out a huge amount of spiritual pressure for his age, and deep within him I sense a very dark spiritual pressure which seems on par with or even bigger than a captain's." said the man to himself. "Don't tell me it is captain Hitsugia all over again. If this kid's altitude is anything like him then I am going to regret saving him." Said the man as he disappeard and reappeared between the boy and the mob.

"Who the hell are you?' asked a random guy from the mob.  
"Doesn't matter let's kill him along with the demon." Said another as they charged at the man.  
"My, My so rude." Said the silver haired guy as he disappeared and reappeared again behind the mob, This time with his dagger unsheathed. Then all of the mob fell down as blood spill out from their chests, stomach, hands, etc…..  
Then he put his dagger like blade to where it belong.  
"That is so awesome! Can you teach me how to do that?" asked the boy.  
The boy is blond and his most recognizable features are the whisker like scars on both of his cheeks making him resemble a fox.  
"Sure, but first what is your name kid?" asked the silver haired man.  
"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, What is yours cool man?" asked Naruto.  
"Nice to meet you Naruto my name is Gin, Gin Ichimaru." Said Gin slightly twitching his eyes at his new nickname.  
"So Naruto why are those guys chasing after you?" asked Gin.  
"I don't know." Said Naruto shrugging.  
"I see. Anyways where is your home?" Said Gin.  
"It is near here." Said Naruto.  
"Near here? We are in a middle of a forest." Shouted Gin.  
"No we are not Gin this is a training ground. Follow me I will show you where my house is." Said Naruto happily as he started running.  
Gin could tell the whiskered blond was awfully exited just to be speaking with him for some reason.  
Gin last glance over the corpses of the people he just kill, wondering why the Blond wasn't affected by the sight of blood at all.

After a few minutes of walking Gin and Naruto finally got out of the woods and ended up in a busy street.  
"Hmm, such a strange place, one second I was in the wood and now I am in a busy road." Said Gin out loud while looking around.  
"I know right?" said Naruto waving his hands at Gin as if trying to get attention.  
"So Naruto, What is this place anyways." Asked Gin.  
"This is Konoha (the village hidden in the leaves) Gin, don't you know?" asked Naruto.  
"Apparently not." Said Gin keeping his smile.  
After walking for a while, Gin couldn't help but realize "glares of deaths" been given to the young Naruto. Naruto suddenly stopped to stare at the masks in a store.  
Gin after noticing this thought if this kid has a family at all.  
Then a young girl bumped in to Naruto and fell down. Judging from her features Gin could tell the girl was actually older than Naruto. The girl stared crying pointing at Naruto.  
Then a guy who seems like the girl's father punched Naruto in the guts shouting "How dare you knock my girl down."  
Gin expected everyone to stop the fighting but it was the opposite.  
Almost everyone around started throwing things at Naruto shouting "Get the hell out of here."  
Gin couldn't take it anymore as he stood in front of Naruto and took everything that was thrown at Naruto.

"Gin." Said Naruto in a low voice tears started forming in his eyes only when Gin stepped in.  
Gin knew immediately that Naruto was crying only because of him, he knew that those were the tears of joy. Gin was confused by why Naruto would be happy even in a situation like this though.  
Gin then smiled at Naruto, this time it was a real smile.  
Then Gin turned to face the mysteriously aggressive villagers, his smile replaced by an angry look.  
"ARE YOU ALL RETARTED OR IS IT THAT YOU ARE EVEN BLINDER THAN TOSENNNNN!" shouted Gin which left every surprised.  
"Ahh that felt better." Said Gin.  
He then started hearing stupid questions from the crowd such as "Who is Tosen? What is retarted?"  
The noisy bunch was silenced when three Kunai landed in front of Gin.  
Then a man with a green vest, a headband, black pants and undershirt. He had brown hair and black eyes but the most noticeable feature was his scar just above his nose.  
"Thank you for helping Naruto." Said the brown hair guy.  
"Iruka sein sein." Shouted Naruto who no longer have a single drop of tear in his eyes.  
"Hey Iruka sein sein, This is Gin he actually saved me from a bunch of people and most of all he smiled at me …. From his heart." Said Naruto, the last part was said in a rather low tone.  
"I see (Turning to Gin and handing out a hand) I am Iruka." Said Iruka.  
"Gin Ichimaru." Said Gin accepting his hand.

The trio started walking and Naruto told Gin a lot about the Konoha, which Iruka found interesting.  
Iruka interrupted what Naruto was saying by asking a question "Where are you from?" now looking serious.  
"I don't remember." Gin lied.  
Gin's unpredictable feature make it hard for Iruka to tell if he was lying or not so he decided to let go of that matter at least until Naruto makes it back home.  
Once they left the kid home, Gin asked Iruka a shocking question which surprised Iruka to the extent that his eyes widen to the size of golfballs.

 **(To be continued)**

 **Yeah I know that the chapter ended in a rater undramatic way but, this is just the first chapter after all.  
I hope you guys enjoy it, please rate, review and comment. ; ). I promise that the following chapters will be better than this.**


	2. The test

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter on the story THE SOUL REAPER OF FATE. Yeah I know that the last episode was dull and kinda boring but this chapter will have some action in it so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing (Bleach and Naruto)**

 **The test**

"Can I become a shinobi of this village, Mr Iruka? "asked Gin to Iruka, surprising him to the extent that it actually make it wider.  
After quite some time Iruka finally calm down and said "You will need to ask the Hokage about it."  
"If I remember correctly the Hokage is the leader isn't he?" asked Gin and got a nod from Iruka.  
"Follow me." Said Iruka.  
They arrive in front of an office.  
After knocking Iruka and Gin enter the office and spotted an old man wearing a white hat and a white robe. The office was pretty wide and right in front of the door was the desk in which the old man was.  
As Gin expected the Hokage's desk is filled with paperwork.  
"Oh Iruka, what bring you here and who is the guest you brought along?" asked the old man.  
"Well you see Hokage-sama, ….." Iruka explained what happen.  
"I see so you want to become a shinobi huh, Normally we won't accept any stranger to become a shinobi of the village for obvious reason but for you we will make an exception as you have saved Naruto." Said the Hokage.  
This shocked Iruka in more way than one.  
"But before I accept you as a shinobi let me test your skills Gin Ichimaru." Said the Third Hokage.  
Right after he said that a masked man appear right beside the hokage and his eye pattern changed. Now his eye is a sharigan.

"He has an average amount of chakra reserve hokage-sama, but there is something else that I can sense it isn't chakra though it is much lighter and less dense." Said the masked man.

"Oh you must have sense my spiritual pressure." Said Gin.  
"Spiritual pressure?" asked the Hokage rising an eyebrow.

"Well yes, You see Chakra is the physical power while spiritual pressure is the power of one's spirit.

"Power of you spirit?" asked the Hokage, still confused about what Gin was saying.

"Yes, To obtained such power one must trained himself for years." Lied Gin as he didn't want to tell the truth just yet. He was afraid that if he told the Hokage about shinigami and all those stuffs, he might end up in a mental hospital or something.

"So do everyone has it?" asked the Hokage. "Yes" was the answer. "Then how come we can't sense this "spiritual pressure" inside us." Asked the masked man. "Well the answer is obvious, It is because your spiritual pressure is too small." Said Gin.

"Then why don't we see what this spiritual pressure can do." Said The Hokage as he left the Hokage tower and gesture Gin to follow him.

They arrived in a deep underground room as three masked men came out.

"You will be fighting against these three the first one is named Eiji the second Akihiko and the third is Dai. If you win, you will be ranked chunnin.

"Very well." Said Gin as he flash stepped into the middle of the trio and try to punch one of them.

"he is fast" thought Dai as he dodged the punch.  
The two other try to kick Gin right in the guts but Gin disappeared and reappeared behind Akihiko and swung his hand right into Akihiko's face, sending him flying.  
"He is strong." Thought Dai as he rush to where Gin is together with Eiji both drawn out their Kunai.  
Dai threw his Kunai at Gin who caught the Kunai and used it to guard an attack coming from Eiji.  
Dai then appear right above Gin and attempted to kick him from above but Gin was able to dodge it by disappearing and reappearing in another spot.  
As soon as Gin reappeared a huge fireball headed Gin's way forcing him to jump out of the way.  
Just before Gin land on the ground he blocked a roundhouse kick from Dai.  
Then Akihiko appeared right behind Gin trying to slash him with a kunai.

Gin jumped and kicked both Dai and Akihiko in the face sending them both flying.  
Eiji send out two shadow clones at Gin but Gin was able to punch both of them.  
"Raiton: Lighting blaze." Shouted Akihiko  
"Kaiton: Phoenix blazing stars" shouted Eiji.  
"Douton: Earth trap." Shouted Dai as the ground under Gin suddenly swallow his feet rendering him unable to move.  
When the attacks hit Gin it makes a huge explosion.  
Everyone spectating the battle thought Gin has lost but when the smoke clear Gin remained unharmed.  
"What did you do?" asked Eiji.  
Gin smirked before saying " **Million Escudo** , It is a barrier that keeps attacks out."  
Before Gin could say anything else Akihiko try to slash Gin with a kunai from the side but Gin raise his hand and the attack was stopped by something green.  
" **El Escudo**." Said Gin.  
"Hmm I must say these moves Aizen taught me is becoming much more useful than I thought."  
Gin's train of thought stopped when Dai finally landed a punch on Gin's face but Gin seem unfazed by the punch as he was still smiling.

"I guess it is time to get serious." Smirked Gin as he unsheathed his sword.  
He then quickly reappear very far away from the group and made a pose as if he was about to stab someone.  
The Ambu narrow their eyes on this strange action.  
"Shoot to kill Shinzo." Said Gin as soon as the words leave his mouth the sword extended towards Akihiko with great speed. With lighting quick reflexes Akihiko pull out his sword and try to stop Gin's sword but the sword keep extending pushing Akihiko back and smashed him against the wall. The wall started to crack along with Akihiko's sword. His eyes widen in surprise when he saw his sword broke due to the impact. As the sword broke, Gin's sword further extended piercing Akihiko's right shoulder.

Akihiko's teammate rush at Gin but Gin disappeared and reappeared infront of Akihiko, his sword has already contracted to its original length as Gin appear in front of Akihiko much to everyone's surprise.  
Gin pulled out the sword and kicked Akihiko right in the guts rendering him unconscious.

Eiji appear behind Gin and slash him with his now drawn sword but Gin blocked it with ease.  
Then Dai try to knock off Gin by kicking his legs but Gin jumped very high in to the air as he pointed his left palm toward the two Ambu.  
" **Hado#33 Sokatsui**." Shouted Gin as lighting came out of Gin's palm.  
"Donton: Earth Barrier." Shouted Dai as a barrier made out of rock came out of the ground.  
Things didn't go as Dai expected because the lighting spell went right through the barrier.  
Both of the Ambu got out before the spell could collide with them.  
" **Hado31 shakkaho**." Shouted Gin as a ball of fire got shot out at Eiji.  
"Suiton splitting water" shouted Eiji as a large stream of water came out and collide with the ball of fire.  
When the two attack collide water spill out everywhere and created a lot of smoke in the place where the attack collide. Then before Eiji could do anything a sword came extending from the smoke and piercing Eiji's leg.  
Dai threw a lot of kunai at Gin and when it got near Gin they all exploded creating a lot of smoke.

"Bakudo#1 Sai" shouted Gin.  
Eiji expected something to come out of the smoke but nothing came out. Instead he saw Dai lying down on the floor and it looks like there is an imaginary rope binding his hands in the back.

Eiji was about to make some hand seals when he heard a voice shouting "Enough." The voice sounds calm and collected. It was the third Hokage who spoke.  
"I think I have seen enough of you power Gin Ichimaru although you seem to be holding back." Said the Third Hokage.  
"You are pretty wise aren't you Hokage-sama." Said Gin as he scratch the back of his head.  
"I have decided to make you a chunin although your powers are much greater than one. For one year you will be doing missions and unfortunately will have to live under the Ambu's watchful eyes. During this time you won't get any promotion as a shinobi and won't get some of the rights a citizen of Konoha can get. But after you gain our trust in this 1 year you will become a full fledge shinobi of Konoha and you will gain access to anything a citizen in Konoha can do and become one of us. You can be promoted and will be free from the Ambu's watchful eyes. Is that OK with you?" asked the Third Hokage.

"Fair enough" said Gin keeping his usual smile.

 **(To Be Continued)**

 **I hope you all enjoy the story. Starting from the next chapter Naruto and Gin will start forming a relationship. And by relationship I mean something like friendship (Not other stuffs because that would be too weird). SORRY FOR THE BAD PUN I PUT THERE**


	3. I am your father

**Hey guys, I am finally back with another chapter of THE SOUL REAPER OF FATE AND BEFORE I START The story I would like to shout out to the two the first people who followed, favorite and review my story, Sakamaki Suzuku and Speedy24, For that I thank you two from the bottom of my heart. ; )**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!  
PS: I DO OWN THIS STORY THOUGH**

 **I am you farther**

(1 freaking year later)

"Hey, is that Gin Izumo?." Said a guy who has long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He has a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a dark colour marking on his chin.

"Huh? Izumo where are you?" asked the man as he started looking for a guy name Izumo.

"Hello, Kotetsu long time no see." Said Gin as he approach Kotetsu with his usual smile.

"Oh Gin it is you, So you completed that mission?" asked Kotetsu.

"No, I didn't completed that mission, I am only here to tell that I fail the mission." Said Gin.

"Oh come on, stop been sarcastic." Said Kotetsu.

"Where is Izumo by the way?" asked Gin.

"I don't know one moment he was here and then he was gone." Answered Kotetsu.

"I see." Said Gin as his smirk become bigger for some reason.

(1 stupid hour later)

"So Gin you have finally finished the mission huh." Said The third Hokage as he looked at Gin.

"Yup!" said Gin as he showed a scroll to the Third Hokage.

"Very well, Now that you have finished your 6th mission and 1 year have passed you are now one of us. The Ambu that has been watching over you have said that you are completely safe, so I will now discharge the Ambu who are in charge of looking over you and you will get a promotion to become a Jouhinin, and all the rights of the citizen of Konoha." Said the third Hokage smiling as he handed Gin a book that said rights, rule and regulation of a citizen of Konoha.

Gin started reading the book as a curious question mark came upon the Hokage's head.

"Gin how can you read with you eyes closed?" asked the Third Hokage.

"Well you see I am actually opening my eyes in a very tiny amount so that I can see your young and handsome face Hokage-sama." Said Gin.

"Oh I am flattered by your Sarcastic complement Gin." Said the Hokage laughing.

As Gin was flashing through the pages he saw something in the book that caught his attention. For the first time since Gin become a shinobi his eyes open and his smile gone. Gin's eyes are light blue.

Then he closed his eyes back and a real smile form on his face then it was quickly replaced by his usual smile as he turned to the Hokage and said "So the citizen of Konoha can adopt any orphan." Said Gin.

The leader of the village finally figure out what he meant as he slowly say "Naruto, huh?"

"Adopting Naruto is much more complicated than adopting the others." Said the Hokage.

"Because he is a Jinchuriki isn't?" asked Gin.

"Yes, there has been number of people who tried to adopt Naruto but the most of them just wanted to use Naruto or harm Naruto in many ways, I know you will treat Naruto well, Gin and I also know that Naruto will accept you adopting him as he has been constantly asking about your news after you went on the last mission. But I don't know if the council will accept this." Said the hokage as he put his hands on his chin.

"I don't think I would need a permission. Well, you see I still haven't bought a house since I become a shinobi of the village, so I can just move into Naruto's home and pay him the fees by taking care of him." Said Gin as he turned around and waved his hands at the old man, which he just smile at this.

(In the corridor of the Hokage tower)

"Why am I doing this?" It feels as if Naruto has attracted me like a magnet. No like gravity." Thought Gin as he walked casually.

(Naruto's only apartment)

"FEAR NOT THE GREAT HOKAGE NARUTO IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY." Shouted Naruto as he was playing by himself.

He then hear a knocked on a door.

Naruto immediately sense the presence behind the door, It was Gin.

"GINNNN!" shouted Naruto as he run to get the door.

He quickly opened the door and give Gin a hug while Gin just patted him on the head smiling and saying "Hi Naruto."

"Hey Gin what are all those stuffs behind you?" asked Naruto as he look at the bags that Gin brought along with him.

"Well you see Naruto, starting from today I am adopting you." Said Gin.

"WHATTTTTTTTT!" shouted Naruto.

"You heard me, I am now your farther and you are now my son got that." Said Gin in a friendly yet commanding way.

Gin expected Naruto to question him further but he was surprised Naruto just shouted "YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I HAVE GOT A FATHER! NOW THOSE WIERDOS CAN"T TELL ME I AM PARRENTLESS ANYMORE." Shouted Naruto.

"Parentless, hmm is that even a word." Thought Gin.

"So Gin, no wait what should I call you umm umm." Thought Naruto excitedly.

"You can just call me whatever you want Naruto." Said Gin smiling.

"Ok how about Ginny Daddy." Said Naruto.

"NO that is too long babyto." Said Gin giving Naruto a strange nickname.

"I am not a baby Daddy Gin." Said Naruto.

"Oh you are foxy boy" said Gin calmly

"then you are an old man Fox Face." Yell Naruto losing his cool

The two were too busy calling names they fail to notice Iruka was watching them.

Iruka could tell that even though Naruto was yelling he was enjoying himself, so he decided to leave Naruto in the hands of Gin.

After about 1 hour of calling each other nicknames, those two decided to settle down on something simple.

"So I should call you Dad and you will call me Naruto right?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Gin then he signed "After giving each other such silly names I can't believe we agree to call ourselves something really simple like that. I think I am going to enjoy been a step-father" thought Gin.

"So Naruto do you want to go celebrate us becoming family?" asked Gin.

"YES LETS GO TO ICHIRAKU RAMEN STAND DAD AND IT IS YOUR TREAT." Shouted Naruto.

"Fine, Fine." Said Gin as he walked along side Naruto.

 **(To be continued)**

 **Next time: Gin and Naruto went to Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate. After coming back from the ramen stand Naruto asked Gin a rather personal question about his life. Will Gin tell the truth about his life to Naruto or will he bluff his way through the question? Find out next time.**


	4. I am a shinigami

**Hey guys, I am back with the fourth chapter of the story. Anyways enjoy the show.**

 **Disclaimer: Banana**

 **I am a shinigami**

"Hey Ossan!" shouted Naruto as he enter Ichiraku ramen together with Gin.

"Yosh, Naruto." Shouted an Old man that is wearing a proper chef uniform while cooking ramen.

"Hello, Naruto." Shouted a young girl around 11-12, she also have a proper chef costume.

"Hey old man Teuichi and sis Ayame." Shouted Naruto.

Gin sign a sign of relieve finally seeing a villager who treat Naruto well.

"So who is the guy beside you Naruto?" asked the old chef.

"Oh hello there young man, I am Naruto's newest father." Said Gin while pointing at Naruto.

Everyone in the restaurant got surprised by this even Naruto. Ayame was surprised because he was Naruto's father. Naruto and Teuichi was actually surprised about the fact that Gin called a 50 freaking years old man, young.

"DAD DO YOU NEED SOME GLASSES, NO WAIT SINCE YOU HAVE YOUR EYES CLOSED YOU PROBABLY DON'T EVEN SEE THAT HE IS OLD, YOU SHOULD OPEN YOUR EYES ONCE IN A WHILE." Shouted Naruto.

"Well, It has been a long time since someone called me young." Said Teuichi in a low voice, while crawling up in a corner blushing as he played with his fingers.

"Don't you all know what sarcasm is?" said Ayame while massaging her head.

"Wait a second you are Naruto's father!" shocked Teuichi another time finally registering what Gin said.  
This time the shock was too much for an old man as he rushed to the water bottle and drank it.

'Yup." Said Gin with his usual expression.

"So you adopted Naruto, Judging by your hand band I would say, you are a shinobi, what rank are you?" asked the old man.

"I am a Jouhnin." Said Gin.

"Honestly I am surprised that a Jouhnin would adopt Naruto, you better not do anything thing to hurt him though." Said Teuichi getting serious.

"Come on old man, Dad isn't going to hurt me." Said Naruto jumping in to protect his new dad.

"If you say so Naruto, What do you want to eat today? We will be giving you a whopping 50% discount in order to celebrate your adoption!" said Teuichi.

"REALLY, HORRAY!" shouted Naruto.

"Well, you better eat your …. EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" shouted Gin as he saw Naruto already has two stacked up bowl right in front of him while eating another bowl already.

"Please tell me you put that there, Teuichi old man." Said Gin hopping Naruto didn't eat that much.

"Oh, It looks like you don't know how much Naruto can eat, When it comes to Ramen. Hahhahaha" said the old man while smiling.

(30 mins later.)

Gin look at his wallet and only smokes were coming out of it, indicating that he was broke. Gin put down his head in defeat.

"Hey dad, what is wrong?" asked Naruto grinning.

"What is Wrong? What is wrong is you just wipe out my half a year of work!" Shouted Gin.

"Hey, don't worry half a year is too short." Said Naruto laughing.

"Note to self: Never ever promise to treat Naruto ramen again." Thought Gin.

"Hey, dad I want to ask you something." Said Naruto.

"Where did you come from?" asked Naruto innocently.

"Well, I guess since we are going to be father and son, there should be no secret between us. I will tell you once we get back home." Said Gin.

"OK!" said Naruto happily.

(At Naruto's house)

"Ok, Naruto I am going to tell you a little something about ghosts." Said Gin as he closed the lights and put a candle in front of his face to scare Naruto but his attempt filled as Naruto did the same shouting "WOOHAHAHAHA".

"Good, looks like you aren't scared of Ghosts." Said Gin.

"Well you see….." after Gin told Naruto everything about shinigami, hollows, pluses, world of the living and humans Naruto now has stars in his eyes instead of a shock face as Gin expected Naruto to have.

"Then you are a shinigami? That is so awesome! My dad is a shinigami! My dad is a shinigami." Shouted Naruto running around the house.

Gin just smile at the fact that Naruto trusted him so much. "Hey Naruto keep it a secret from others ok?" shouted Gin at Naruto while Naruto just nodded, keeping his silly face.

(The next day)

Gin clenched his fists harder than ever, His smile now replaced by a frown.  
"How could you adopt that demon? He is not even human." "That demon doesn't deserve to have a father." "He doesn't have a heart!" shouted the village council.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTERDS!" shouted Gin releasing a lot of his spiritual pressure toward the council. "Why did I even think the village council would be any better than the villagers?

(Flashback)

After Gin woke up he found out that he was been visited by an Ambu.

"Gin Ichimaru, the shinobi council and the village council are having a meeting regarding you for adopting Naruto. Thus, we need you to come to the meeting right away." Said the Ambu.

"Well, I guess the village council can't be worse than the fools roaming around town." Thought Gin.

(End of Flashback)

"These guys are even worst." Thought Gin.

The said council was now on the ground due to Gin's spiritual pressure. Since the pressure was intended at the villagers the shinobi couldn't tell what was going on, except for the Third Hokage.

"I have never felt pressure like this since the first hokage." Thought the recent Hokage.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN IF NARUTO HASN'T BEEN THERE WHEN THE FOURTH HOKAGE FOUGHT THE KYUUBI, YOU ALL WOULD BE DOOM. IF IT WEREN'T FOR NARUTO THIS VILLAGE WOULD BE IN RUINS AND YET YOU ALL GO BEEN UNGRATEFUL AND CALL HIM ALL SORTS OF NAMES. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF. THE NEXT TIME YOU BADMOUTH NARUTO I PROMISE YOU IT WON'T END WELL!" shouted Gin as he rushed out of the room.

This let the village council to be shocked but on the other hand the shinobi council was pretty happy for what Gin did.

Gin finally got back to his new home and saw Naruto eating instant ramen.

"Hey dad, where were you?" asked Naruto.

"I just have some businesses to take care of." Said Gin.

"Naruto, last night you said that you wanted a zampaktou, right?" asked Gin.

"YESS CAN YOU GIVE ME ONE?" asked Naruto extremely happy.

"I can but do you trust me completely?" asked Gin to Naruto's surprise.

"Do you really need to ask!" shouted Naruto.

"I guess I will do it, Naruto from this day onward don't let anyone bully you ok." Said Gin out of the blue while Naruto just nodded.

"I guess I should thank you Aizen for teaching me this." Thought Gin.

(Flashback)

"Gin do you know about the forbidden Kido spell?" asked Aizen.

"Forbidden Kido? If you are talking about Hado 96 then I do." Said Gin.

"I am not talking about Itto kaso, Gin." Said Aizen as he took a sip of his tea.

"Then what spell are you talking about?" asked Gin.

"Gin, do you know that there is a spell that can give humans a shinigami powers?" asked Aizen.

"No, I don't." said Gin.

"Well, you see when I was poking my nose around the Kuchiki's clan history I saw a scroll that tell about someone using the forbidden kido to give human, shinigami powers but he was sentenced to death for using such a kido. In order to perform the kido on a human, that human must trust you completely or both you and the human will die, the next requirement is on the user, The user must have the spiritual pressure of a captain. You may know that there are only 99 bakudo spells but infact there is up to 100 Bakudo spells. The forbidden kido is known as "Bakudo:100 seal pressure."." said Aizen.

"A bakudo 100? Seriously Captain, this isn't suspicious at all." Said Gin sarcastically

"So you don't believe me huh? Should I teach you that kido?" asked Aizen.

"Yes, please." Said Gin.

(End of Flashback)

Gin went through a lot of hand seals and after he finally finished, he shouted Bakudo:100 seal pressure, as kenjis appeared on the tip of his fingers. The first Kenji was for sword, the second was for fight, the third was for spell, the fourth was for soul and the last was for power. Then he slammed the fingers in to Naruto's stomach as seals of the Kyubi started to appear once Gin's fingers touched the stomach.

Naruto started shouting out of pain and it looks like the Kyubi is putting up some resistances against the kido but finally Gin succeeded in suppressing the Kyubi. Inside Naruto Gin saw someone started forming and at the same time a sword seems to be brought to reality. The hilt of it starts to form and after a few minute the sword was complete, the handle of the sword was silver while the blade itself is crimson with a lot of funky desgins. After finishing the Kido Gin almost fainted from exhaustion while Naruto is already unconscious.

Gin smiled as he finally succeeded in giving Naruto soul reaper powers.

"Naruto, you better sleep well because starting from the next week you are going to be trained by me." Said Gin in a low voice as he fell asleep.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	5. Welcome back

**Disclaimer: Beetroot**

 **Welcome back**

"So today is the day he is going to come back huh. I miss him." Said Iruka as he looked up in the sky.

(4 years ago)

"Hey Iruka-san" gretted Gin.

"What? You want to take Naruto out to the forest to train him?" shocked Iruka while Gin just nodded.

"I am afraid you have to ask permission from the third Hokage for that." Said Iruka.

"I already did, Iruka-san and The Hokage told me to ask you." Replied Gin.

"I guess if it is for Naruto's own good." Said Iruka after a few second of silence.

The next day Naruto said his goodbye and leave with his dad.

(Present)

"It has been 4 years since I have seen him, I wonder how much he have grown." Wondered Iruka.

He was interrupted from his chain of thoughts when he heard the school bell rang.

"Naruto, if you are coming back, come today because tomorrow is the graduation text.

(Back in class)

"I am going to sit beside Sauske." Shouted a pink haired girl.

"Back off large forehead, I am going to sit here." Shouted a blond girl.

"No you aren't, Ino Pig I am." Shouted the nicknamed large forehead, Indeed her forehead is pretty larger and she has long pink hair.

"We will see about that Sakura." Shouted now said Ino. Ino has blond hair which covers one of her eye.

While those two were arguing, Sauske just got up and changed seat. Sauske has dark raven hair and a blue shirt that bares the symbol of his clan in the back.

"Sauske-kunnnn" shouted the girl as they followed him.

Then the door flung open and Iruka came in shouting "OK THAT ENOUGH INO, SAKURA, STOP harassing Sauske, you two are going to sit far away from Sauske as possible."

"OK, Class tomorrow is the test so have you studied your lesson?" asked Iruka

Right after he said that someone appeared in the middle of the class.

He was wearing a white robe that cover his top completely and he is wearing orange pants.

He has his sleeves rolled up and the robe was designed with orange flames and his face was an instant give away to who he was. It was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto Uzumaki is back and rolling! Hey, Long time no see guys." Shouted Uzumaki as he smirked at his rather dramatic entrence.

Everyone was speechless as they saw Naruto, he hasn't been in school for 4 years now and people could see that he had changed dramatically.

He is now taller and his hair was longer as well. It goes all the way to his neck right now. If anything he had become much more handsome.

Hinata almost fainted after seeing Naruto in a long time.

"Naruto" Iruka was the first to break the ice.

"Hey Iruka sensein." Shouted Naruto grinning as big as Ichimaru.

"Looks like you have return, go take a seat." Said Iruka as he gestured Naruto to sit beside Sauske.

Everyone thought Naruto would protest against sitting against his eternal rival but to everyone's surprise he just smirked and sit down quietly. Everyone was surprised by the unexpected return and Naruto liked look on all of their faces. After sitting down, he greeted Sauske while he just frowned back in respond.

Soon, the class started and Iruka started blabbing on about revision. The students were rather interested in Naruto other than the lessons, they wanted to ask him a ton of questions especially the future rookie 12.

After the classes Naruto stayed behind to talk with Iruka and they both went to Ichiraku ramen to treat Naruto.

The day for the test was finally here and everyone was given a sheet of paper to answer the written test, Naruto stormed to the test by using a kido to cheat from the smartest girl in the class, Sakura.

After that was the taijutsu practice and Naruto was confident that he could beat anyone in the class because of the fact that he has been training with his dad, every time Naruto think about the training it send chills down his spine due to how hard it was. Seriously, he remembered wasting 6 whole month in a hospital because Gin accidentally broke almost all of Naruto's ribs.

For the text the students were to last 5 min against a chunnin and every time the chunnin land a blow the students mark will be reduced by 1 and if they were able to hit the chunnin then they get one extra mark. All of those marks will be either reduced or added from the student's exam marks. After Sauske it was finally Naruto's turn. Naruto was the last one to fight the chunnin.

Naruto was against a chunnin he didn't know but what he know is that the chunnin hated Naruto. He knew that by just looking at the chunnin in the eyes.

The chunnin started by kicking Naruto but Naruto easily avoided the blow by jumping extremely high that his legs were now in front of the chunnin's face. Naruto tried to kick the chunnin in the face but the chunnin was able to guard the incoming attack but he flinched after his hands were hurt.

The chunnin caught Naruto's leg and swung him down but much to the chunnin's surprise Naruto disappeared and reappeared right behind the chunnin.

Naruto stretch both of his palms trying to smash them in to the chunnin's back when the chunnin turned around to block the blow it was too late Naruto's palms hit square into his chest. The chunnin moved back and split out blood.

Naruto rushed at the ninja but he tried to punch Naruto while Naruto just ducked and kick his legs and as the chunnin lost his balance and fall down Naruto, once again kicked the chunnin square in the face.

Right after that Naruto didn't give the chunnin the time to rest as he slammed his body down on to the chunnin. Every judges in the room was surprised by Naruto's performance not only was Naruto able to hit the chunnin he render the chunnin unconscious. Naruto smirk looking down at him.

"Boo Ya!" shouted Naruto at the fallen chunnin.

"Congratulations Naruto." Iruka was the first of the judges to support. Naruto just showed Iruka the "V" sign.

Naruto then went out of the arena to meet his friends.

The next was the clone test. To see if each individuals have mastered the clone jutsu.

Both the clone test and the taijutsu test was performed individually so no one apart from the judges can see each candidate's skills.

It was finally Naruto's turn so he went in.  
"Naruto let us see your clone." Said Iruka, pretty confident that Naruto could pass.

Naruto just smirked and cross the index finger and middle finger from both hand.  
Seeing the handsign he was making shocked everyone. "Shadow Clone jutsu!" shouted Naruto as a lot of Narutos appeared in the room. Seeing everyone's expression ensured Naruto that he had just become a ginnin. Now he was excited who is going to be his sensein and who are his teammate. Over the years Naruto have become pretty friendly with Kakashi and Gai because those two sometimes come to the forest to continue their rivalry. So he wanted either of them to become his teacher but then something hit his mind. How cool would it be if Gin will be his team leader. Naruto just smirked at the possibilities.

 **To be continued**


	6. You are late!

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't upload in a while, I was just too busy peeling bananas for thanksgiving, Oh and by the way no one celebrate thanksgiving in my country, so I was exchanging presents with myself. Muhahahaha**

 **PS: I am not crazy, I am just mental. I even have a certificate and a diploma from the mental hospital.  
Anyways … Let's just get in to a story because we are getting a little sidetracked here.**

 **Chapter 1: YOU ARE LATE!**

Naruto woke up really early and for the first time in his entire life saw Gin sleeping. Yes he have never seen Gin sleeping before. That is so sad. But seriously he was grinning in his sleep. Naruto looked over to his clock only to see it was …

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WAITEDDDDDD A MINUTEEEEEEEE" I shouted forgetting about the disclaimer.**

 **Reader: Geez way to ruin the mood man. I am leaving.**

 **ANYWAYS DISCLAMIER: I am a banana peaeler (There is no such thing as peeler, so don't bother searching it in the dictionary**

 **Back to the story**

….only to see it was four, he tried to sleep again but failed miserably, so he got out of bed and changed to his normal robe/ cloths. Then he went off leaving his father behind.

Right after Naruto left Gin woke up and seen that his son has left already he took off as well.

(4 hours later)

2 girls can be seen running across the village like a bunch of madmen, no wait, madwomen.

Those 2 were of course (Drumroll) Sakura the large forehead and Ino the pig.

"I came in first!" shouted the blonde girl.

"No you didn't!" shouted the girl with the name of the flower.

"Didn't you see that my toe was in front of you?" shouted Ino.

"Oh come on!" shouted Sakura.

Someone, then gesture them to be quiet and pointed toward 2 boys, Sauske and Naruto who were having a major starring tournament.

Then as soon as Sauske was about to close his eyes, everything slow down including time itself.

"YEEEEEEE" said Naruto in a slow motion voice as the two girls shouting "Sauske-kunnn" bumped in to Naruto and send him flying a hundred miles out of Earth.

Sauske was, for the first time actually glad to see those 2 due to the fact that they sent Naruto flying before he can say he won. But of course that was only for a brief second as he is really annoyed by the two fan girls.

As the fan girls were about to take a seat beside Sauske, Naruto came crashing down form the celling and landed in the seat beside Sauske. The chair was broken due to the fall. Every girls in the class started beating Naruto up for destroying the seat near Sauske and scaring the hell out of them.

"OK, settle down!" shouted Iruka as the former teacher came into the room.

(A few moments later)

Naruto ended up sitting beside Sauske and Sakura beside Naruto.

(A few moments later)

"Team seven!" shouted Iruka trying to get attention from the class but no one was listing.

Iruka smirked knowing that this name will silence everyone.

"Uchiha Sauske." Everyone silent as they all want to be in the same team as Sauske.

"Haurno Sakura."

"YESSSSSSSSS CHA" shouted the pink haired girl.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Why me?" depressed the pink haired girl.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sauske were just staring at each other.

(A few minutes later)

"HE IS LATEEEEEEEEEEEE! " shouted Naruto and Kiba annoyed of waiting for their late teacher.

"Hey Kiba, lets prank the teachers that are going to come in." said Naruto.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" asked Kiba.

"Of course." Said Naruto as he put a shoe above the door so that when the door is opened the shoe will fall down.

"You idiot, there is no way a trap that simple will work." Said Sauske but the moment he said that, someone came in and fell for the prank.

"I am very disappointed in you Naruto." Said a voice Naruto notice everywhere, anywhere, for the other they were surprised that a Jounin knows Naruto.

The person that said that was none other than Gin Ichimaru.

Everyone was how disappointed Gin was judging by his face.

"Naruto shouldn't have done that." Thought Kiba.

"YOU CALL THAT A PRANK!" Shouted Gin in ranged.

Everyone except Naruto was surprised by what Gin said.

"Just dropping a shoe on someone's head is not a prank Naruto, you should have done something like this" said Gin as he took a bucket of water and put it on top of the door.

Everyone was speechless.

"You are such a genius dad!" shouted Naruto breaking in silence.

"DADDDD?" everyone in the room shouted as their eyes poked out of their faces.

"Oh yeah, you don't know yet right? Well, you see Dad adopted me 4 years ago." Said Naruto.

Everyone was once again speechless.

Gin looked around the room and thought "Let's see, a miniature Byakuya (looking at Sauske), a miniature Renji (Looking at Kiba), a miniature Mo Mo (looking at Hinata), a miniature Rukia (looking at Sakura) and a miniature …(looking at Shino) umm a miniature …. Whoever his father is." Said Gin as he couldn't think of anyone who look like Shino.

"Let's see who my students are." Said Gin looking at the sheet of paper.

"Shino, Kiba and Hinata." Said Gin.

Naruto groan in disappointment as Gin isn't his teacher, meanwhile Hinata almost fainted for having Naruto's father as his teacher.

"Alright Let's go!"! shouted Gin as he opened the door, forgetting that there was a water bucket above, as the result he was forced to take a bath.

Everyone sweat dropped at this.

Then as soon as Gin got out whining about him been wet, Kakashi came in and Naruto's disappointment faded away, seeing Kakashi was his teacher.

"Lets see, a prankster, a pink haired girl with a "I know it all, so shut up" look and a guy with arrogance, as big as his ego, they are going to work together so well." Thought Kakashi sarcastically as he hung his head down in defeat.

 **So that is it guys, sorry for the short action less chapter, I was just really busy because someone in my house die. I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting so I put up this short chapter. Anyways bye.**


End file.
